


Rest in peace for your fight is over

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Changing of scenes, Fix-It, Gen, Reality check, Season 8 Episode 10, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Fixing some scenes that really, really bothered me in the Arrow series finale.
Relationships: Oliver Queen and Mia Queen, Oliver Queen and Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Rest in peace for your fight is over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize.
> 
> And today, Arrow finally ends with its series finale. To paraphrase a quote of T.S. Eliot-
> 
> "This is the way the show that started the Arrowverse ends, not with a bang, but a whimper."
> 
> I think that tells you all enough about my opinion on this episode. Still, I'd share a bit more at the ending A/N. For now, I'm just writing a fix-it for my biggest issues with this episode.

2012

"At least bring me for backup", Dig said as Oliver held his bow in his hands.

"How many times are we gonna go over this, Diggle?" Oliver asked him.

You know, I went through Byrne's financials.

"Every month, he gives over $1 million to this outfit called Black Armada", Dig said. "You know who they are?"

"Private security firm", Oliver said as he picked up his bow and twirled it. "Former special forces."

"That's right, and you don't think it's a good idea to bring a former soldier of your own?" Dig asked.

"No", Oliver said bluntly as he put the bow down.

"You know what I think?" Dig asked. "I don't think you really want me there."

"Oh. Thanks for finally getting my point", Oliver said sarcastically.

"I don't think you want me there because you're afraid I will stop you from committing cold-blooded murder", Dig said.

Now that was it for Oliver Queen!

"Are you trying to irritate me on purpose or are you just that dumb?" Oliver asked angrily as he turned around. "Please tell me it's the former."

"Excuse me?" Dig asked, feeling outraged.

"Did I put any arrows in Adam Hunt's chest?" Oliver asked and Dig paled. "Or Martin Somers? Last I checked, one of them was financially ruined and the other was in prison because he confessed to his crime. As for my third target, Floyd Lawton killed him. I didn't have anything to do with it."

Dig sighed and looked down in shame as Oliver walked closer to him and said. "Actually pay some attention to what I'm doing or get out. Maybe I can do this alone. Maybe not. But if you keep up this attitude, then doing it alone is the better option."

His piece said, Oliver walked out and Dig soon changed his mentality.

* * *

Early 2020

After Oliver's funeral, Slade Wilson stood in front of his grave, deciding to give the eulogy.

"I know I may not be the most appropriate person to speak any words, but I feel I have to say this", Slade said to everyone. "The Oliver I met almost 13 years ago is not the one we're saying goodbye to today. He was weak, fragile, fought worse than a cheerleader."

Everyone chuckled a bit at his attempt to lighten the mood as he continued. "But he had heart. And he had determination. He wanted to return home to make everything right. But within days of meeting me, he proved his quality. He chose to save Shado from Fyers instead of going home, even though he didn't know her that well. And he continued to prove his quality for the years to come."

All listened with tears in their eyes as Slade said. "He returned home to honor his father by crossing the names of scum off his list. He saved the city from Malcolm Merlyn. And the year after that, he saved the city from me. And even though he should have killed me, he didn't. He spared my life. And for that, I am forever grateful to him, along with several other things."

They all looked between him and the gravestone as Slade said. "He spared me, and that allowed me to finally realize the error of my terrible ways. And then, I resolved to atone for everything I had done. I helped Oliver save his friends and family from Adrian Chase on Lian Yu. And then he helped me find my son, even though he didn't have to."

Slade then looked at everyone in the eyes and said. "In spite of people he trusted constantly belittling and backstabbing him, he gave up his freedom so they could live freely."

Dig, Rene, Curtis and Dinah winced at that and looked down in shame, knowing he was talking about them as he continued. "And now, he has given his life for the entire Multiverse and given it new life. He has birthed a new generation of heroes."

Turning to the gravestone, he said. "You have made the world a better place, and made people be the best versions of themselves, including me. You were the best of us. Rest in peace, kid. Your fight is over."

And then he walked away without a word to anyone. No one saw him cry.

* * *

Night time

Mia looked up at Oliver's statue with tears in her eyes.

"When I was first brought to you, I behaved like a bratty child, constantly disrespecting you for not being part of my life", she said with guilt in her voice. "I am so sorry, dad. You deserved better than that."

Wiping her tears, she said. "You were the best hero this city, no, this world could have asked for. You spent years fighting for your city, trying to save it from itself. You defeated the likes of Malcolm Merlyn, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darkh, Adrian Chase and Ricardo Diaz. And you helped Slade Wilson and Emiko redeem themselves."

She looked at the statue reverently and said. "I will always remember the time we spent together. Even though I knew you for a short time, I know that you're the best dad I could have asked. Thank you, for everything you did for me, and this Multiverse."

She then looked down on the ground and back up. "I may not be as good as you. But I will make sure that in my future, your sacrifice won't go in vain. I will take up your hood and identity, and I will continue fighting for your city. You will be remembered and honored."

And then, with a heavy breath, she whispered. "Goodbye dad. I love you."

And then turning away, she opened a portal to her timeline, walking into it with newfound resolve.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Hope everyone enjoyed this.
> 
> So in the actual episode, the good stuff was-
> 
> Thea and Roy agreeing to get married.
> 
> Oliver's death bringing back Moira, Tommy, Quentin and even Emiko, along with Sara Diggle.
> 
> And he wiped out crime in Star City, which was peaceful for 20 years now.
> 
> And he got a badass fight scene in the flashbacks which proves he is awesome as one-man army and doesn't need an overstuffed team, contrary to what the showrunners want us to believe.
> 
> Quentin's eulogy for Oliver was amazing, along with the statue.
> 
> The quick scenes with Roy/Thea, Moira/Thea and Quentin/Laurel were handled as well as they could be.
> 
> Anatoly, Nyssa, Talia and Rory showing up was fun.
> 
> Lyla's back to her old self once more.
> 
> Now the bad-
> 
> After Season 6, I can't take any friendship scene between Oliver and Dig seriously and his eulogy fell flat on its face as if slipped on a banana peel. After his hypocritical actions, he is not worthy to Oliver's brother. Slade, Roy, Anatoly and Barry are Oliver's brothers, not Dig.
> 
> Rory said Rene was most like Oliver, which is BS. Roy is most like Oliver. Rene only has Oliver's flaws, not his virtues. He does have virtues, but they aren't Oliver's virtues.
> 
> Now the really, really bad which made me upset-
> 
> Diggle accusing Oliver of murdering other people on the List in flashbacks which made me yell- "ARE ADAM HUNT AND MARTIN SOMERS DEAD YOU IDIOT?!"
> 
> Earth-1 Laurel was Tommy's wife. That relationship was honestly one of Season 1's negatives (the entire love triangle really) and while I didn't like how they handled the Lauriver romance, it deserves better than to be erased like this.
> 
> And while I've softened up around Olicity, the last scene still had me cringing, especially since they used the flashback from 3x14. They could have shown Mia saying goodbye to her dad at the statue and then move on, promising to honor his legacy.
> 
> And no Slade Wilson obviously.
> 
> So there you go people. That was my opinion on the series finale.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot and see you all next time with another update.


End file.
